


Sanguine Lover

by Isfethime, Midnight51



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfethime/pseuds/Isfethime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight51/pseuds/Midnight51
Summary: Jace Beleren sneaks into Markov Manor and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight51/gifts).



> I do not own Magic the Gathering. I do play both Standard and Commander. These are my two favorite Planeswalkers. This is the first story I have ever written for this pairing and fandom. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Thank you.

Sanguine Lover  
“I wouldn’t go into Sorin Markov’s private study uninvited if I were you, Jace. I know you want answers about why he destroyed Avacyn. I do too but he is very private person and an extremely powerful and ancient vampyre and planeswalker. This will only get you into trouble,” said Tamiyo to the mind mage trying to by pass through the wards around Markov Castle.

Jace grinned and said, “I’ll be fine Tamiyo. I won’t get caught.”

“Your funeral,” replied the moon sage before walking away.

A few minutes later Jace grinned in triumph as he managed to bypass the wards and slipped through unnoticed into Sorin Markov’s castle. Stealthily he wandered through the castle until he found Sorin’s private study/library. Carefully he worked his way through the wards and slipped into the library. Mindful that Sorin could return at any time. He searched through the books for answers. A few hours passed without incident and Jace unconsciously let his guard down. Unaware that the Vampyric Lord of Innistrad had been in the library the whole time watching him in amusement. However as Jace found an old journal on the desk and started to go through it, Sorin got tired of watching and said, “It’s quite rude of you to go through my private journals, Jace Beleren. It’s also quite rude to break into my home. What are you looking for you would risk a Vampyre's wrath?”

Jace jumped and whirled around to face the silver haired vampyre in shock. “H-How long have you been there?” queried Jace nervously.  
Sorin smirked, “I’ve been here in my private study and library since before you started trying to bypass my wards outside. Now answer my question mind mage.”

Jace glared at Sorin, “It’s none of your business.”

Sorin glared back at the mage before stalking towards him. For every step forward the Vampyre Lord took, the mind mage took one step back. Trying to maintain the distance between them. Until his back hit the wall and he realized he could back up no further. He was trapped! 'Crap, I really need to pay better attention to my surroundings.' Panicked Jace mentally, as Sorin’s arms boxed him in against the cold stone wall. Sorin smirked at the slightly panicked expression on the younger planeswalker’s face and purred silkily, “What’s the matter Jace? Surly you aren’t afraid of me given that you just told me being in my house and going through my books and private journals was none of my business.” 

Jace blanched and swiftly looked away from the older planeswalker’s face trying not to flush at his close proximity and the sultry sound of his voice. “I’m not afraid of you, Markov! Besides, it’s not like you would answer my questions anyway.” Snapped Jace hoping to hide his embarrassment.

Sorin arched an eyebrow and breathed against Jace’s ear, “How do you know won’t answer your questions? You haven’t asked me anything yet.”  
Jace blushed furiously, keeping his head turned away from the vampyre. Closing his eyes in embarrassment as the responded shakily, “It’s known to every plane that you don’t help anyone unless it helps you.”

Sorin brushed his lips over Jace’s ear as he pressed himself against the young mage. Completely pinning him to the wall as he purred, “Is that right? So you think that I won’t answer your questions because of my reputation on other planes?”  
Jace could feel his heart beating erratically as he shuddered from the feeling of Sorin pressing him into the wall with his body and the way he spoke.

“I know you won’t. Why would you? I have nothing you could possibly want in return. So let me go! I’m not afraid of you!” Exclaimed Jace, trying to ignore the stirring of arousal the vampyre lord stirred within him. 

Sorin smirked and purred against the younger’s throat, “Clearly, I sense no fear from you. However, why should I let you go when you broke into my home and smell so clearly of desire?”

Jace whimpered at the feeling of the older one’s lips against is throat. He unconsciously grabbed onto Sorin’s shoulders to try and steady himself. Sorin chuckled and pressed his knee between Jace’s thighs. Jace flushed even more and bit back a moan as he shakily responded. “Why should you keep me here for breaking into your house? Most people would throw the intruder out, not try to seduce them.”

Sorin nipped at Jace’s throat lightly, drawing a soft moan from petal pink lips before answering, “I wasn’t trying to seduce you. I pinned you to the wall so you couldn’t run away, but for some reason that turned you on. Trust me I was planning to throw you out after finding out why you were here in the first place. However if you keep reacting to my presence like this I doubt I will be letting you go anywhere. After all the other vampyres here on Innistrad would love to devour a pretty nosy little mage like yourself or use you for their own personal pleasure. I’m not doing either though I would be well within my rights to do so. I suggest you keep that in mind Jace Beleren.” Having said this Sorin released the mage and walked over to sit in an ornate armchair and picked up a book off the table beside it. 

Jace glared at the Lord of Innistrad and snarled. “What the heck Markov! Don’t toy with me!”

Sorin looked up from his book at the blue eyed mage. “I’m not, I highly doubt you would appreciate being claimed and ravished by any vampyre, myself included. So I let you go. Why are you so angry about it?”

Jace growled and stalked over to Sorin and snatched the book out of his hands and placing it back on the table before straddling the vampyre’s lap and looking in his eyes defiantly.

Sorin arched an eyebrow and warned, “You’re stepping onto dangerous territory, Jace. I suggest you stop. I only have so much self-control and you are not helping.”

Jace snapped, “Really? Because you are the reason I am in this state Sorin. You got me like this. So you better do something about it. Besides, now you are the one jumping to conclusions like I did earlier. Who says I wouldn’t appreciate being claimed and ravished by you? Sure if it was against my will I would not appreciate it but you aren’t forcing me into anything. You backed off rather than pushing the issue. You got me aroused so do something about it, Markov.”

Sorin growled as he grabbed the younger planeswalkers hips with bruising force and snarled, “You are getting in over your head, Beleren. Don’t tempt me.”

Jace growled, grabbing a fistful of the vampyre’s silver hair and yanking as he pressed their lips together hard. Sorin felt his control snap at the mind mage’s actions and kissed him back with a growl as he tangled a hand in his hair and yanked his head back as he bit his bottom lip. Jace gasped and immediately felt the older planeswalker take advantage of his parted lips and slip his tongue into his mouth hungrily. Jace moaned and wrapped his other arm around the vampyre’s neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss further. Sorin obliged pulling Jace flush against him so that he could feel the vampyre’s arousal against his entrance through their clothes. Jace moaned at the feeling and shifted his hips unconsciously. 

Sorin growled and pulled away from the kiss. Jace whimpered and tried to drag the vampyre lords lips back to his own. Sorin growled, “Jace.”

Jace looked back at him, eyes hooded pupils blown, and whimpered, “Sorin, please.”

The vampyre groaned and stood causing the blue mage to wrap his legs around the vampyre’s waist. Sorin then swiftly carried him to his bedroom and deposited him on the enormous four poster gothic bed with silk crimson sheets. Jace whimpered at the loss of contact but his words died out and his mouth went dry as he looked to see the Lord of Innistrad stripping off his armor and leather revealing pale skin and a lithe well-muscled body like a god. The young mage couldn’t help but moan that escaped his lips at the sight of the vampyre. He silently crawled over to the edge of the where the vampyre stood and ran his hands across the elder’s defined abdomen. He could feel his mouth watering and his arousal heightening at the thought of the deadly Lord of Innistrad and older planeswalker claiming him and ravishing him. Ruining him for anyone else and making him crave this man above all else. 

Sorin stayed still, watching as Jace replaced his wandering hands with those pouty petal pink lips and began to lavish kisses on his chest and abdomen. Stopping only long enough in his downward trail to suck hungrily at the vampyre’s nipples, nipping here and there.  
Sorin allowed the younger planeswalker to continue the pleasurable exploration for a little while longer. Before pushing him back onto the bed and climbing over him to the bed. He was vaguely aware that Tamiyo had bypassed his wards to come find Jace out of concern for his wellbeing. 

Jace groaned, having sensed her as well, “Tamiyo’s here.”

Sorin said, “I know, it will be her own fault if she enters my room without permission and finds us Jace.”  
He then stripped the younger planeswalker and rolled them over so Jace was on top. Jace looked down at the vampyre and flushed as Sorin purred, “beautiful.” The mage leaned down and kissed the vampyre’s lips. Starting another war in their mouths. Sorin slipped his hands down to grab the pert globes of his butt. Spreading his cheeks and slipping a slick finger inside the tight hole causing the mage to squirm slightly and moan into their joined mouths. Sorin carefully stretched the others tight entrance with his fingers so as to not hurt the younger planeswalker. Jace whimpered and broke the kiss, moaning as he thrust onto the fingers inside him. Causing them to go even deeper inside and hit his prostate. Jace cried out at the overload of pleasure this caused and clamped down on Sorin’s long, thick fingers as he came.

Sorin smirked and purred, “Do you enjoy my fingers being inside you that much Jace?”

Jace whimpered, “P-please, Sorin.”

“Please what, Jace? What is it that you want me to do?” teased Sorin.

Jace blushed furiously as he cried, “Please claim me, ravish me! I need you inside me Sorin!”

The black planeswalker and vampyre lord of Innistrad growled and swiftly pinned Jace on his back to the bed. “Are you sure? Once I claim you, you will be mine for eternity Jace. No one else can ever have you. No one else can ever touch you as I do. You will be mine and mine alone. I don’t share. You will become my consort and rule Innistrad by my side. If anyone tries to take you or touch you I will kill them.”

Jace moaned at the possessiveness in the other planeswalker’s voice and whimpered. “Yes, gods yes. Please Sorin.”

Sorin groaned, “Spread your legs, Jace”

The mage did as he was told and felt the vampyre lord settle between his legs. He moaned as he felt the head of the large member rub against the sensitive skin of his stretched entrance teasingly before pushing inside slowly as to not hurt him. Jace whimpered at the feeling of the vampyre’s huge member filling and stretching him. Sorin stilled once all the way inside to allow the younger to adjust. Soon Jace was grabbing his shoulders and rolling his hips. Encouraging the vampyre to move. Sorin took the hint and pulled out swiftly before thrusting back in gently. 

Jace whined and growled. “More, Sorin harder. Please, I need you to give me more!”

Sorin growled and grabbed Jace’s thighs, bruising them as he pulled out and thrust back harder. Soon Jace was screaming Sorin’s name as the elder claimed him with hard fast thrust to his prostate. Causing the mage to beg for more. Before Jace could register what had happened, Sorin was on his back with Jace straddling him. 

“Ride me, Jace,” Sorin growled hungrily. 

Jace moaned and placed his hands on Sorin’s chest. Swiftly moving himself up and down on the vampyre’s huge hard member. As he rode the vampyre with reckless desire he moaned and scratched his nails down the elder’s chest.  
Sorin groaned feeling how close he was and sensing Jace was close as well. He rolled them over and claimed him with harsh thrusts. Nailing the younger in the prostate with every thrust. As he felt Jace’s walls clamp down on his member he bit into his lover’s pulse point and came inside him hard. 

Jace cried out, biting back as he came from the feeling of the elder coming inside him and biting him, marking him. Sorin looked down at the younger planeswalker, seeing the blood that stained the pretty pouty lips and growled. “Mine!” Then he captured Jace’s lips in a passionate kiss that had the younger hard again and begging for more.  
Sorin claimed and ravished Jace over and over till dawn. When they both fell asleep exhausted and unaware that Tamiyo had witnessed everything and had fled the castle in embarrassment. 

Later that day Jace woke to find Sorin reading a book beside him, Jace smiled as he remembered the previous night’s events and sat up. He moved the book from Sorin’s hands and kissed the vampyre’s lips. “Good morning, Sorin.”  
The vampyre smiled as he returned the kiss. “Afternoon actually. Shall we go take a bath?” Jace agreed and allowed Sorin to carry him the hot bath the servants had drawn for the two. Sorin placed Jace carefully into the enormous bath tub before joining him.  
“I didn’t hurt you last night did I Jace?”

Jace smiled, touched at the vampyre’s concern for him. “No, you gave me exactly what I asked for and I loved every minute of it. Even if it hurt and felt weird at the beginning. But that is to be expected given that I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Sorin smiled, “So Jace, you lost your virginity to me?”

Jace blushed and nodded. Sorin purred and pulled Jace onto his lap. “Good, because you are mine. I would have hunted down anyone who had touched you. Do you regret this? Letting me, a vampyre, claim you for my own?” 

Jace looked at Sorin in surprise. “NO! I don’t regret it. I know I’m yours and always will be. I don’t regret my decision to submit and give myself to you. Do you have any idea what your mere presence or voice do to me? There’s a reason why I reacted the way I did yesterday. I need you so much Sorin.”

“I need you too Jace. And now you are mine for eternity. Nothing can ever take you away from me."


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Sorin have a chat Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight51 will be writing the rest of this story from this chapter onward. I ma however Beta reading.

Chapter 2   
After cleaning up, Sorin handed Jace a fluffy black towel. Jace started to dry himself off when something in the mirror caught his eye. His mates back was turned and right where the Vampyre’s neck met his shoulder. Right where he had bit him last night was a strange marking. The living guild sign lay over Innistrad mark with the blue mana symbol in the background. Jace silently walked over and ran his fingertips over it. Sorin shuddered and grabbed Jace’s hand. 

“So, you have seen my bonding mark. You have one as well.” Sorin dragged his fingers over Jace’s mark. The Blue mage tensed as an on slot of emotions rushed through his mind. Warmth, protection, belonging and pleasure. He leaned into the touch for a moment before looking at his own mark in the mirror. A black mana symbol rest above the Sphinx’s caller. Sitting on the black skulls brow was the Planeswalker mark. Pail arms wrapped around Jace’s waist.

“Now everyone in the multiverse will know that you are mine and I am yours.”

Jace chuckled and shook his head. “Actually, if you look at what we wear no one will see either of our marks.”

Sorin rolled his eyes. “I guess that’s true but you don’t have to where all of that. I wouldn’t mind if you lost a few layers.”

Jace slapped Soring lightly on the shoulder. “I have enough of a fan base over around the planes. I am not going to give them more of a show. This…” Jace gestured at his body. “Is for your eyes only.”

The two Planeswalkers got dressed and went to sit down in the library. The older one pulled the younger into his lap and rested his head on the blue mage’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a while till something accrued to Sorin. 

“Jace, what was it that brought you to my home in the first place?”

Jace tensed, looked down and clasped his hands. “I was wandering why. Why you did it.”

A confused look passed over the vampyre’s face. “I don’t understand Jace. I have done much over my time. And almost all have those who oppose it. I’ll need little more than that.”  
I can’t say it! Why can’t I ask it? As hard as Jace tried he could not get the question to come out. After a moment he was able to get out one simple word. 

“Avacyn.”


End file.
